Void
by Mayuna
Summary: My take on what it may be like inside the gate


_A/N: As I sat at the car mechanics earlier this story came to mind. I'm surprised I didn't end up killing anyone in the story seeing how my day has gone. If interested in what exactly I'm taking about here's my LJ entry for the day http://keakachan. With that said and feeling a bit better enjoy the story, read the entry to your hearts content and I'm off to make an AMV...peace out my lobves!!!_

It was loud but at the same time quiet. It was crowded as people paced back and forth some seeming unsure of their whereabouts while others appeared angry walking with clenched fists uttering curses, others walked by mouths drawn down in sadness as tears rained down faces dripping off and disappearing into the void of nothingness. For all the hustle and bustle of this new place it was at the same time oddly empty, as if there was enough room for everyone to coexist. It was the feeling that all were apart yet together. All is one and one is all.

Alphonse found himself grasping for coherent thought in this place, something to help him establish some ground as to where he may be. It was difficult as his thoughts seemed to flow out of him into this void filling the others while the thoughts of those around him entered into his mind. At first it was a jumble of sound that frightened him as he was unable to make any sense of it. Gradually individual voices could be picked out from the others on occasion but it was hard to distinguish them from the background noise of whispers but it was oddly quiet at the same time.

Alphonse sunk to the ground or what at least his mind told him was ground even though he wasn't sure of that as he stared at the whiteness underneath him. He ran a hand across the smooth nothingness watching it ripple as he did. He shook his head? Yes his head as he watched his hand pass against it squinting his eyes as he did so. He sighed and looked back up at the people who seemed so far away from him as they hurried about but he knew he could reach them if he wanted too. He didn't want too.

He knew that he didn't belong here with them, why he had come to this conclusion he had no idea he just knew. He wasn't like them but why? He looked away from them unable to come up with an answer. On occasion he would glance back as someone passed him by. For all the crying, miserable people there were at least ten seemingly content people strolling about the void. It gave him some comfort that at least wherever he was wasn't an overall bad place. Maybe it was just what people made it out to be.

"Alphonse?" The voice came to him from across the void seemingly from the other side but reached his ears with ease as if someone were sitting beside him. He looked across unable to make out the sillohouted figure from the others that obscured his vision. He stood shading his eyes against some invisible sun as if it would help him see more clearly. The figure became clearer brighter as it made its way over to him seeming to float closer but making no apparent progress despite its best efforts. Al's eyes grew wide as he realized who it was that was trying desperately to reach him. He moved his legs to run but stayed in place. He felt tears fall down his face watching as they flowed off disappearing before they had a chance to fall.

"Mom!" He called out hearing his voice disappear and become one in the rest of the commotion around him. She was getting closer he could tell. His realization upon who she was was bringing her physically closer to him. He reached his hand out to her while she did the same they're fingertips nearly touched. A memory flashed across his mind causing him to feel as if he had been zapped by an electrical current. The flash from the transmutation, watching his arm disappear and feeling the pull on the rest of his body as he was taken away; as he had been ripped away from….."Brother!"

Alphonse recoiled his hand as if he had been stung and felt himself be tossed back many miles away from his mother. He didn't belong here, he belonged with his brother. Edward needed him.

"Alphonse! Al! Let me go damn it! Al!" The screams reached his ears easily only because they were from another that didn't belong there. A voice he knew all to well. He turned in the direction he heard the voice and saw his brother reaching out for him desperately as he was held back by the others. They didn't want to let Alphonse leave, they wanted him to stay. They wanted to separate Al from his older brother.

In turn Al reached out for his brother calling to him but knew his voice was lost in the noise. He felt others holding him back as well but still he moved forward towards his brother. He strained his arm out extending the fingertips as he had done right before he had been taken away only this time he caught Edwards's hand.

The others released him. He could hear his mother sob out his name but whether it was a sigh of happiness or sorrow he was unsure. He was with his brother safe and sound. He felt as if he and Ed were one. Then Alphonse woke up.


End file.
